School Tour
by JunJouVampire
Summary: Just a collection of smutty oneshots in every room the high school has to offer. CastielxNathaniel, CasxNat
1. Chapter 1

**Staircase **

As the school bell rang, letting students know school had now ended, Nathaniel leaned back in his seat and stretched. He watched students pass by and leave the classroom, leaving the blonde to think about his work waiting for him in the Student Council Room. Melody was home sick, so he would end up doing the paperwork all by himself... Well, not all alone. Castiel and Lysander had decided to do their usual band practice here again. Getting up from his seat, he sighed and headed to the room where he would be trapped for a couple of hours.

Nathaniel looked out the window, watching the light slowly dim. He couldn't concentrate. It wasn't that the paperwork was hard or that the lighting was a problem. The problem was the guitar he could hear echoing down the hall clearly. He tried to ignore it, but it was just impossible with the continuous notes being played. Sighing in frustration, Nathaniel pushed the chair back as he stood up and walked out of the room. The halls were dark now, so he had to squint a bit so he didn't run into any walls. As he came to his destination, he opened the door, spilling light out of the used room. Castiel and Lysander both whipped their heads towards the door, but then seemed to relax slightly when they saw it was Nathaniel.

"Turn it down," Nathaniel finally spoke, staring at Lysander, "Please. I am trying to work."

Lysander stared at the blonde male for a moment before nodding and reaching to turn down the volume.

"You don't have to listen to him, Lysander," Castiel said, glancing at his friend before looking over to Nathaniel, "He can deal with it."

Nathaniel glared at the red head. "I've been trying to deal with it for the pass _hour_. Not only is it very distracting, but someone would know you two are here if they walked into the school."

Castiel 'tch'ed and motioned for Lysander to turn down the amp. Nathaniel let out a sigh of relief. He could finally get his work done!

"You owe me," Castiel started, giving Nathaniel _that _look, "We needed to see if the song sounded good on the amp before playing it live."

Nathaniel tensed. He knew that look. It wasn't going to be just _any_ favor Castiel wanted in return... Nathaniel held down the blush that threatened to heat up his cheeks and turned away. "Some other time," he replied before walking away. He only made it to the the end of the hall, where the staircase was, before he felt hands grab his shoulders and turn him around.

"Running away?" Castiel's voice teased.

Nathaniel glared at Castiel in the darkness while he struggled to push away from the slightly taller male.

"Who's running away? I need to finish the work I have wait-"

He was cut off when Castiel pressed his lips against his own. Nathaniel's golden eyes widened and he pulled his head away from the kiss.

"C-Castiel!" the blonde hissed, his face red, "This is not the right time or place to be doing this!"

Castiel smirked and snaked his arms around Nathaniel's waist, "Why? No one is here besides us and Lysander, who just happens to be waiting in the room."

Nathaniel growled and struggled in Castiel's grasp. "No. Not here."

"Why not?" Castiel questioned, one of his hands moving up and pulling Nathaniel's head back to expose his neck, one of his few sensitive spots. "All you have to do is stay quiet."

The student body president gasp and bit his lip when feeling Castiel nip at his neck before sucking on the sensitive skin.

"You... You know I can't do that."

Nathaniel felt his ass being squeezed and squeaked, allowing Castiel to catch Nathaniel's lips and slid his tongue in, pushing the blonde's head closer to him as he did so. Nathaniel's hands gripped Castiel's jacket and squeezed his eyes shut, letting the kiss continue. When they pulled apart, a thin string of saliva connected to their tongues before it slowly broke. Nathaniel was left panting, his gold eyes half lidded.

Suddenly, Nathaniel felt Castiel's arms unwrap themselves. He tilted his head in confusion when he saw Castiel's figure take a seat on the steps. Confusion quickly turned into realization when Nathaniel's ears caught the quiet sound of a zipper being undone. He was expecting him to do _that_?

"I can't stay out for too long. Lysander will come looking for me if I stay out for a while," Castiel spoke, taking Nathaniel's arm and pulling him down to the floor in front of him, "I wouldn't want him walking in a hall full of moans. So, this is the next best thing."

If Castiel could see Nathaniel's face, it would have been a dark red. He wasn't experienced in this type of thing. By "this type of thing," he meant blowjobs, which he has only done a few times. While Castiel loved receiving them, Nathaniel hated giving them since Castiel liked to not tell him when he was going to cum.

But, Nathaniel's logic seemed to have escaped him the moment Castiel's lips hit his neck, so he only looked up at Castiel with his half closed eyes and nodded. Gold eyes glided back down as he took a hold of the erection in front of him, making Castiel hold back a groan at the cool touch of Nathaniel's fingers.

Nathaniel's mouth capped over the head of Castiel's cock and lightly sucked while gliding his tongue across the slit. Castiel set his hand on his partner's head and bit his lip, suppressing the urge to moan. The two hadn't done their late night activities in weeks due to Nathaniel's meetings and Castiel's parties, so having been kept from anything sexual had left him a little sensitive.

Castiel's hips bucked when he felt the wet cavern slide down his cock more. Taking what he didn't take in his mouth, Nathaniel stoked the bottom of his cock while his mouth worked on the top half. Castiel let out a shaky breath and gripped Nathaniel's hair. Nathaniel glanced up before closing his eyes and bobbing his head, resulting a sharp gasp from Castiel.

Nathaniel smirked around Castiel's erection and took all of him in. Castiel's grip on his hair tightened as Nathaniel deep throated him. Nathaniel stilled his head, sucking and nipping around the cock. Castiel moaned quietly and looked down as he pulled Nathaniel's head up until only the tip remained in his mouth before pushing his head back down.

Nathaniel gasped as Castiel took control. He listened to Castiel moan as he used his mouth as if it were a second hole to fuck. The blonde let Castiel guide him to the speed he desired and continued sucking and swallowing.

"Shit...! Shit, shit, Nathaniel!" Castiel moaned, tilting his head back as Nathaniel worked.

Nathaniel began to suck harder, his tongue running up the vein in the cock each time he slid passed it.

"Fuck!" Castiel shouted, his eyes shutting.

Castiel took Nathaniel's head in both of his hands and stilled his movements. Nathaniel was confused, but then felt Castiel starting to thrust into his mouth. By now, Castiel was panting. He was dangerously close to his climax.

"God, Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel gasped and widened his eyes as Castiel left the tip of his cock in his mouth and came. Castiel's cock was left in his mouth as some of his cum slid from a corner of Nathaniel's mouth.

"Swallow," Castiel panted.

Nathaniel slowly opened his eyes and hesitated. His tongue lightly brushed over the head of Castiel's cock as he swallowed. Castiel pulled his cock out from Nathaniel's mouth and let himself relax on the stairs. While he did so, Nathaniel stood up on his shaking legs and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Slowly, he turned and made his way to the room he was supposed to be working in.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Nathaniel was sure Castiel was smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sick at the moment... I am also working on Zeke's fanfic. He wanted something to do with Castiel and Jade. C: I also need to draw LysanderxJade for Bleach Freak. I will get to those this week!_

_I'm sorry it is taking so long. I have a lot of school work. . m._

_You can find the drawing on my Tumblr, ButlerPscyhe. I don't want people going on the DA account I share with my brother. xD_

_Also, I use the word ENTRANCE a lot, since I feel like people will get turned off at the word asshole. _

**Student Council Room**

"And you, Castiel. What do you want to help with? The orienteering race or the exam results?" the old women in pink asked.

Castiel looked up and stared at her. He wasn't planning to stay here. Nope. "I'll help with the exams," he said smoothly, placing his head on his palm.

Castiel already had a plan for getting out of the whole thing. The principle_ did _say Nathaniel was giving out passes to go home after people were done helping. The red head could probably take one from him if he "asked nicely" so to say. A smirk formed on Castiel's lips as the students were dismissed. His destination, Student Council Room.

Nathaniel picked up his clipboard and made his way to the door, but was stopped when he bumped into someone coming in.

"Oh, I'm so- Castiel? What are you doing in here?"

Castiel closed the door behind him with a soft _click_ following after. "I want a pass to get out of here."

The blonde frowned and folded his arms. "No," he responded with a glare, "You are to help with whatever you signed up to do like the rest of the students."

"You know I won't."

"You could try."

"I'll just sneak out, then."

"I can report you."

"You can save me a few detentions and write me a pass."

Nathaniel rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"I don't have time for this, Castiel," Nathaniel said as he pushed passed the taller male, "I need to go work."

Nathaniel turned the knob to find it locked. He then found himself being pressed against the door.

"Castiel, I don't have time for this..."

"You can leave when you give me the pass," Castiel whispered as he hand traveled down to Nathaniel's ass.

The blonde gasped at the feeling of Castiel's hand squeezing him.

"N-no...! Castiel, we can't do it here!" Nathaniel hissed as the red head's other hand slid over a nipple.

"Give me a pass."

"Okay, okay! I'll give you a pass!"

Nathaniel expected Castiel's movements to stop, but they didn't. Instead, he felt lips attacking his neck. With a gasp, Nathaniel turned and pushed Castiel away.

"Not in school. Not while students are still here!" Nathaniel yelled with a blush on his face.

Nathaniel quickly wrote something on his clipboard and threw a piece of paper at Castiel before rushing to unlock the door and run out. Castiel growled as he picked up the paper, which happened to be his pass out of the school. The trouble is that now Castiel had another _problem_... He kicked at the floor and grunted as he left the room.

"Hey, Castiel!" a voice called out.

He turned to see Lysander and the new girl holding forms.

"You need to fill in this form for the orienteering race," Lysander stated.

"Turn it in as soon as possible!" the other said.

Castiel kept quiet and looked at the sheet while the two walked away. He heard Lysander say something about him being aggrieved about something and that he would talk to him later. Not too far away, he saw Nathaniel. His eyes narrowed. Castiel would come back later...

Castiel did indeed come back hours later. The school was pretty much empty by now. The last person he saw was the girl that had transferred to the school before summer break. When Castiel opened the door to the Student Council Room, he saw Nathaniel putting things into his book bag. The red head stepped in and locked the door behind him when he shut it.

The blonde boy's head shot up. "Castiel, what are you doing here? Go home."

Castiel walked up to Nathaniel and set his hands on his shoulders. "Don't tell me what to do."

With that, Castiel pushed Nathaniel onto the table and started attacking his lips. Nathaniel gasped and turned his head away.

"I said not here!" he hissed, pushing the boy above him away a little.

"You should have gotten home sooner, then. You left me with a_ problem_ a few hours ago."

Nathaniel blushed when he felt Castiel take his hand and guide it to his hardening erection that was confined in his pants.

"Plus," he added, "Everyone left, right? There shouldn't be a problem in doing this."

Nathaniel's breath hitched when Castiel's teeth grazed the skin on his neck. The blonde unconsciously tilted his neck to the side.

"It's still inappropriate to do it here!" the student council president continued to protest.

Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly and pulled his head back. Nathaniel thought that the other had ceased his actions, but was disappointed to find that his shirt was being ripped open. As a few small buttons tapped the floor, Castiel took a pink nub into his mouth. Nathaniel bit back a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut. He quickly re-opened them when he felt his pants being tugged off, though.

"Castiel!"

The said man flashed a mischievous smirk and pulled his pants off his legs. Nathaniel blushed and closed his legs as he looked away. Castiel, having none of that, pulls his legs apart and bent over to kiss Nathaniel. The red head bit the blonde's lower lip, asking for entrance as his hands slid up his thighs and to his ass.

Nathaniel opened his mouth to squeak when he felt a finger rub against his back entrance. Castiel's tongue wasted no time plunging itself in and dominating the other. Castiel could feel Nathaniel slowly giving into him. His legs seemed more relaxed, and his body less tense. Nathaniel's breath hitched when he felt Castiel's clothed cock rub against him. Castiel pulled away from the kiss and held three fingers up by his mouth. Nathaniel hesitantly took them in and lick at him. Once Castiel felt like they were wet enough, he pulled them out and replaced them with his mouth.

As Castiel was occupying Nathaniel's mouth with his own, Castiel slowly slid one wet finger into Nathaniel. This caused Nathaniel to whimper a bit, but was hushed by the kiss. Not long after, the second one followed. By the third finger, Nathaniel was panting. Castiel bit Nathaniel's neck and listened to the boy groan. When Castiel pulled his fingers out, he hurriedly worked to get his zipper down. Once his erection was free from its confinements, Castiel spat into his hand to create a substitute lubricant.

"Do you want it?" Castiel asked teasingly as the head of his cock prodded against Nathaniel

Nathaniel gasped and seemed to hesitate with the answer. A nod came from him. Castiel pushed in far enough to where only the tip was inside. Castiel groaned and held Nathaniel's legs farther apart.

"You have to say it."

"I... Please..." Nathaniel whimpered.

"Come on, you've done it before."

Nathaniel's face was red by now.

"Please... I want you."

Castiel eased in slowly, making Nathaniel moan quietly. The blonde held the back of his thighs to keep his legs up as Castiel moved his hands above Nathaniel's shoulders. While Nathaniel adjusted to Castiel's size, Castiel leaned over slightly to nip at a nipple. Nathaniel arched his back towards Castiel's mouth and let out a shaky breath.

"Castiel," Nathaniel let out, "Move."

With a smirk, Castiel obliged with the order. He started out slow at first, but then grew tired of the slow pace. Nathaniel moaned loudly as Castiel thrusts into him fast and hard.

"Oh, ah! C-Castiel!"

One thrust made Nathaniel's string of self control snap. He held his legs far apart and arched his back slightly.

"_Castiel!" _He screamed, his body now begging for him as well, "Oh, Castiel, more! Please!"

"You'll have to do at better begging," Castiel replied, his eyes staring down at Nathaniel's lust clouded ones.

Nathaniel panted and gripped the back of his legs.

"God, Castiel, I want you! I want you!" he yelled, tossing his head sideways.

Castiel groaned and snapped his hips harder and faster, ramming himself into Nathaniel's tight ass. Nathaniel threw his head back in ecstasy and continued to moan like a whore.

"Oh, God! Yes! It feels so good!" the blonde screamed over the squeaking table, "More! Castiel, fuck me mooore!"

Nathaniel's hands flew to the edge of the table, letting his legs wrap around Castiel's waist and push him deeper. Castiel's hungry eyes roamed over Nathaniel's twitching body. He saw a small smile plastered on Nathaniel's pleasured face as he fucked him senseless. Nathaniel's eyes caught Castiel's and stared at him for a moment. With the small smirk still on his lips, he brought his hands down to play with his nipples.

Castiel moaned at the sight and continued to watch Nathaniel moan and tease himself. While he did so, he unconsciously picked up his frantic pace. Nathaniel howled in pleasure and arched his back.

"Castiel, Castiel, Castiel!" he chanted, his legs wrapping more tightly around him.

Castiel could feel Nathaniel's walls grip his cock as he fucked him with wild thrusts. Nathaniel's hands returned the the table's edge and gripped.

"Castiel, I'm going to cum!" he yelled, panting.

Castiel roughly kisses Nathaniel's lips before replying.

"I am, too."

"Please," Nathaniel started, "Pleasepleasplease! Inside! I-I want it inside!"

Castiel smirked and pulled Nathaniel's legs off of him so that he hold hold them over his shoulders. Nathaniel screamed at the new angle Castiel was fucking him and tensed.

"You like it when I cum inside you?"

"Yesss!" Nathaniel drawled out, his breath hitching with each thrust, "Cumming! I'm cumming! Castielll!"

Castiel moaned loudly as Nathaniel's walls clamped down on him as he came. Nathaniel fell from his high and lay limp on the table. Castiel, who was now panting, let go of Nathaniel's legs and slowly pulled out. Nathaniel could feel Castiel staring at his leaking hole and weakly shut his legs. Chuckling, Castiel helped Nathaniel back into his pants. He let the blonde borrow his jacket, seeing as his shirt had been ruined.

The two exited the school together with Castiel carrying Nathaniel on his back.

"You're an ass," Nathaniel muttered tiredly.

Castiel just smirked at the insult and continued to walk Nathaniel home.


End file.
